1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a method for matching inner pads with outer pads, and more particularly to a method for forming a matching table of inner pads and outer pads of a display module, and a method for matching the inner pads with the outer pads using the matching table.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the progress of the industry in the display apparatus, the requirements on the display quality of the display apparatus and the design and production speeds are getting higher and higher. At present, the circuit layout on the display module is designed according to several important conditions. For example, the impedance of the power pad is preferably smaller, so the impedance specification thereof is within 50 Ohms; and the external capacitor pad is preferably small, so the impedance specification thereof is within 100 Ohms. The layout designer has to do try and error according to the experience to find the optimum number of outer pads corresponding to each set of inner pads for connection so as to achieve the specified specification. When the number of inner pads is too great, this layout work consumes a lot of labor, time and costs. In addition, the design error frequently occurs so that the pads on the edge are over shifted, the pitch of the connection is too long and the impedance is too high, thereby influencing the display quality of the display module.